<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arsenal by rintarousgirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505009">Arsenal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintarousgirlfriend/pseuds/rintarousgirlfriend'>rintarousgirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Gang, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Yakuza, gang!haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintarousgirlfriend/pseuds/rintarousgirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑨𝑹𝑺𝑬𝑵𝑨𝑳 — rintarousgirlfriend [DISCONTINUED]</p><p>Arsenal is a crime syndicate comprised of the most dangerous men in Tokyo. One day, while running from the cops, the boys break into a random house because it looks empty and they need shelter. However, they find Jade in the kitchen, in only her bra and eating cereal. When they realize that her ex-boyfriend is their enemy, the yakuza boss, they take her in as theirs. Jade is now property of Suna Rintarou, the Fox.</p><p>&gt; originally on Wattpad<br/>&gt; tags updated as story is posted<br/>&gt; 16+ content!<br/>&gt; comments &amp; kudos are appreciated but completely your choice! </p><p>i love you!! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— 𝑢𝑛𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑣𝑖𝑒𝑤 —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop driving like an elderly bitch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going 85 in a 50! What the fuck do you mean elderly?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu, shut the fuck up and drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweat beads the dyed blonde’s forehead as he swerved past different cars, honking noises following us. Everyone in the car is lit up blue and red by the cop cars tailing us. “Turn the back lights off, moron!” Osamu yells from the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The all-black car goes dark, and we all unintentionally drop into a silence, the only noise being Atsumu’s hyperventilating. He makes intermittent turns until the police cars finally disappear from view. “Slow down. Fox, we have to find somewhere to hide for the night.” Ushijima speaks in his low voice. Rolling down the window, Tendou sticks his head out and swivels his head back and forth. “How the fuck did we get to the suburbs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not in the suburbs, dumbass.” Osamu corrects. “We’re in rich people land.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red-haired boy pouts. “Rich people means fancy security systems.” Ushijima nods his head at the both of us from the passenger’s seat; Osamu, Tendou, and I squished in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, that one looks empty! There isn’t even a car in the garage.” Osamu calls, pointing at a white house. Atsumu turns the car and pulls into the driveway of the large house. “Dude, it looks like the fucking mayor lives here.” I roll my eyes, swinging open the door. Osamu’s right; the three-story house in front of us looks like there hasn’t been anyone in it for months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hell, it doesn’t even have plants. Rich people always have plants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we go in the front or the back?” Tendou asks us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A goofy grin covers Atsumu’s face as he walks up the front staircase. “I know Osamu likes it in the back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a loud smack is heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our footsteps make no noise as we make our way to the second floor porch. I note the electric door lock. “Get the nullifier.” Tendou immediately jumps off the side of the house before hitting the ground with a small thump. I sigh. <em> Why the fuck— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it!” He reappears at Atsumu’s side, making him jump in fright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within five seconds, the nullifier lights up the code to the door, and we hear the lock move. Ushijima goes first; he is the biggest after all. <em> And the best at taking bullets. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind us, police sirens ring out, sending us all rushing into the house, the door closing with a loud thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arai?” A female voice cuts through the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There’s someone in the fucking house. Of course, there is. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear a small clink and a chair being pushed back, followed by a loud sigh. “Arai, if that’s you, leave before I rub your balls with the cheese grater.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tendou, Atsumu, and Osamu wince silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re <em> not </em> Arai...uh...take whatever you want. I don’t really care.” Footsteps approach us, making us all tense up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be on the couch. Do whatever you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...we come in peace.” Atsumu greets stupidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I elbow him hard in the stomach, making him grunt in pain. “Shut the fuck up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening,” Ushijima randomly says. I take a step forward, narrowing my eyes at the figure before us who is shrouded in darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The TV turns on, the dim light illuminating a figure sitting on the couch. It’s a girl...wearing only a bra...tearing up a tub of ice cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Sup.” The shirtless girl waves a nonchalant hand. With a sigh, I slide the cool metal off my waist and walk up to the girl, pressing the gun to her temple. She doesn’t even react. Now that I’m closer to her, I can see the details about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she has on are <em> Fairy Tail </em> pajama shorts and a green bra that displays the swell of her breasts. She has inky black hair that falls to her down the back of the couch she sat on, nearly reaching the floor. Her jade green eyes are focused on the TV in front of her as she lifts a spoon to her lips and licks it clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Suna, focus. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does she not know there’s a gun to her head?” Atsumu whispers. The girl shrugs, seemingly not bothered by the weapon pressed against her. Although, my finger isn’t even on the trigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I know. It’s a glock 19, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— 𝑗𝑎𝑑𝑒'𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑣𝑖𝑒𝑤 —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight really isn’t my night. </span>
  <span>Not only did I get a drunk text from my ex-boyfriend, now I’m being held at gunpoint when all I want to do was eat my cookie dough ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, yeah, I know. It’s a glock 19, right?”</b>
  <span> Based on what I can feel, the gun seems compact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft grunt comes from my left. Before I can realize what’s happening, a hand wraps around my hair and yanks my head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I might’ve moaned a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arai, I’m serious. Get out.” I groan, still trying to lift the spoonful of ice cream to my lips. </span>
  <span>I swear, if it’s Arai barging into my house at 3am drunk with his friends, I’m going to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel the grip on my hair tighten. A sharp pain runs up my neck, and I hear a voice growl out, “sut the fuck up.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot voice. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Jade, no. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to go to therapy over my taste in guys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn the lights on.” The hot voice demands, and I hear them rubbing the walls desperately. “It’s next to the door, morons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said shut the fuck up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guy #1 hiss. “I’ll shove the barrel down your throat if you don’t be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jade, don't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinky—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My taste buds, previously delighted by the wonders of chocolate chip cookie dough, now taste the metal as it protrudes down my throat roughly. </span>
  <span>The reality of the situation finally hits me, and I swallow nervously, albeit painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fox, don’t you think you’re being a bit rough?” Guy #4 says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>You shouldn’t’ve said his name. Now I’m imagining that one guy from Zootopia. He </span></em><span>is</span><em><span> a criminal.</span></em> <em><span>Is it beastiality that I’d le—</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck.” Fox gritts roughly. </span>
  <span>I choke slightly on the gun shoved down my throat, my hair still in his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this situation is kinda like she said–kinky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, there’s a fifth guy. Great, I’ll end up under the gangbang tag on Pornhub.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maniac, shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck kind of name is Maniac—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, one of them finds the lightswitch, and the person holding my hair and the gun is revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am simply a hole. </span>
  </em>
  <span>🧍🏻♀️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox is a fitting name. His eyes are narrowed and emotionless. He stares at me like I’m his prey, and he’s finally caught me. </span>
  <span>I have to say, for a guy breaking into my house at 3am, he’s hotter than I expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark brown hair, yellowish-gray eyes, and he’s got to be maybe 6’2. Piercings and tattoos adorn his body. </span>
  <span>A silver ring in his lip, two studs on either side of his eyebrow, an industrial in his ear, maybe 10 others in each ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a tongue piercing— </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s got the Pete Davidson style of tattoos, the ones that look like a bunch of stick &amp; pokes across his muscular arms and up his neck, probably down his chest too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like my pop punk fantasy boyfriend from middle school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where should I start?” Fox tuts mockingly. </span>
  <span>Finally the gun is removed from my esophagus, then wiped off on the couch. “Are you the only one here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rub my now sore throat, although my hair is still in his grip. “Yeah, I live alone. Is there a fucking problem with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyebrows shoot up in amusement, and he lets go of my hair. </span>
  <span>“Where’s your phone?” is his next question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to complain, but it honestly makes sense for him to take my phone. So I can’t call the cops or anything like that. </span>
  <span>I grab it off the couch and drop into his awaiting hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes dart behind Fox, at the four guys standing by the door watching me carefully. </span>
  <span>All tattooed, all wearing black, and all looking at me like I’m their hostage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I am. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re all hot too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck is going on—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no landlines. That’s my only line of communication, unless I feel like facetime-ing Tokyo PD.” I scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I do the dishes or will you shoot me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, which doesn’t answer my question. I stand up and carry everything back to my kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do with her, boss?” One of them says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Fox not the leader? Because he really seems like he is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I do not know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whip my head around at the deepest voice I’ve ever heard, eyes wide. “Damn, dude, you should read audiobooks or something.” </span>
  <span>Next to deep voice thick neck guy stands twins, one blonde and one with gray hair, both snickering at my comment. </span>
  <span>And beside him is a skinny guy with red hair and those eyes that scream ‘pyromaniac.’ </span>
  <span>All of them are as tattooed and pierced as Fox is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never forgetting about the men behind me, I wash the dishes before turning around and facing Fox. </span>
  <span>“Can I go shower now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows at the fox-eyed man in front of me, and he shrugs. “This house is ours for the night. Got it, doll?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doll? Say less.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gash, go with her to make sure she doesn’t try something stupid.” Fox demands. </span>
  <span>The gray haired twin steps forward and gives him a nod, following me up the stairs. “Pretty name, Gash. Is it French?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh to myself, but Gash just gives me a small smile. </span>
  <span>When Gash goes to follow me into my bathroom, I stop and cross my arms around my chest. “Not a chance. Wait outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, as I let the hot water run down my body, the thought of escaping through the window pops up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, too much work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plus, I probably couldn’t fit my ass through the window if I tried. </span>
  <span>From the way the guys downstairs were standing, I can tell that Fox is the only one with a gun actually on him. </span>
  <span>Although he doesn’t seem afraid to use it, even in unconventional ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor and grab a t-shirt from my room!” </span>
  <span>I towel off my long hair and brush my teeth before changing into my pajamas, reaching my hand into the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck did he find this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blue fabric Gash dropped into my hand is old and worn. S</span>
  <span>till, I pull it on over my head and walk downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Fox has a chair pulled out in front of him, patting the seat. I bite my tongue and listen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five of them stand in front of me with Fox leaning down to face me eye to eye with a cruel smirk. “Q&amp;A time, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, how do you know Arai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen slightly. I completely forgot the kind of power his name holds in this city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, dumbass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“My ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired Maniac claps his hands happily and whistles at me. “You’re Arai’s girl? Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not his girl. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I roll my eyes at him. </span>
  <span>Fox’s hand shoots out and grabs my chin roughly, the rings on his long fingers pressing against my skin. “Is this some kind of fucking trap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoff. “Whatever beef you have with Arai doesn’t have shit to do with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what I get for dating a fucking yakuza boss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s just coincidence that we end up in the house of Arai’s ex?” Fox snaps, and I flinch before nodding. </span>
  <span>“I know what he deals with, but I’m not a part of it. Never have been, even when we were dating.” I respond flippantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox thinks for a second, turning back to the guys before looking back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re ours now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hihi! i'm el &amp; i hope that whoever is out there reading this–if anyone–i hope you enjoy! ♡</p><p>(updates will be random but hopefully at least once or twice a week!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. quick note ✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick note from author-chan!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi my lovelies! i just wanted to give a little more information on this story and me</p><p> </p><p>i'm el i'm 17 and i'd suck the soul out of suna rintarou</p><p>(and semi eita)</p><p>stoner boys and emo boys 😩💦</p><p> </p><p>i'm not a wattpad famous writer or anything of the sort. i know a bunch of authors have been moving to ao3 because of the </p><p>changes going with wattpad deleting books w/ smut</p><p>i have like three unfinished random books on wattpad that kinda flopped but its OGEY</p><p> </p><p>because i'm a whore for attention</p><p>and i'm tired of these bitches sitting in my google drive like 🧍🏻‍♀️</p><p>i wanted to post on here!</p><p> </p><p>i don't have a set updating schedule</p><p>to be completely honest, i have shitty mental health so breaks or writer's block is pretty common for me</p><p>still i'll do my bestest to put out 'content'</p><p> </p><p>i'm new to ao3 but i like it here</p><p>plus there's hella good fanfics on here um 😳👩🏻‍🦽</p><p>i'll probably fuck up but i swear i'm trying</p><p> </p><p>if you want to get to know me, i think i'm gonna make a secret ig account lmao</p><p>i'll post that on here once i have it</p><p>you can follow me on tiktok (unless you're gonna bully me i'll cry)</p><p>@r1ntarousgirlfriend</p><p> </p><p>um idk what else to say</p><p>oh i'm gay LMAO</p><p>if that matters i'm a homo lesbian she/they</p><p>i have small boobs so characters in my stories have big boobs</p><p>JUST LET ME DREAM</p><p> </p><p>okay i'm done</p><p>i love you</p><p>my sexy lil bag of skittles</p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— 𝑗𝑎𝑑𝑒'𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑣𝑖𝑒𝑤 —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then you’re ours now.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look up at him in shock and anger. “No the fuck I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox’s dull expression gives nothing up as he looks me over. His eyes sweep over me and  linger on my legs, sending heat up my skin. He stands up at his full height. His form towers over me. “Sorry, doll, but this is too good to give up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck does that mean?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the morning, we’ll take her to Inarizaki.” He says to the guys behind him. Then he looks at me. </span>
  <span>“You want to be a hostage or behave like a good girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fiery shivers blaze across my skin, but I refuse to submit to him. I give him a sarcastic smile. “Hostage.” </span>
  <span>Fox frowns at me with narrowed eyes. “Have it your way.” Behind him, all four guys take step back, sympathetic expressions on their faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, great, here we go again. I’m getting flashbacks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go search the upstairs for anything valuable or something of Arai’s.” Fox orders, and they dash up the stairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The blonde one nearly fell, ha. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As they go, Fox brings my attention back to him by pistol-whipping me with the gun. Pain explodes in my jaw, blood trickling from my lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles cruelly before leaning down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>licking</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blood off of my lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, now this is some kinky shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My hands immediately fly to his shoulders and push him back. “What the fuck are you doing?!” </span>
  <span>He turns his head, giving me a cocky smile. “You said you didn’t want to behave like a good girl. So you’ll get treated like a hostage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can hear the others rummaging around upstairs, but I know it’s just a distraction so Fox can do whatever he wants. “How the fuck are you going to break into my house and then hold me hostage? Bruh, I just live here!” I groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue flicks out and teases the silver ring in his bottom lip, teasing me too as he does it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jade, this is not the time to be thirsting over a stranger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In my defense, it’s not like I’m not used to this kind of shit. </span>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re taking you in. You belong to Arsenal now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>My eyes widen to the size of saucers. I gape at the man in front of me as the pieces click together. </span><em><span>Arsenal.</span></em> <em><span>Yeah, I’m fucked.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there it is.” Fox taps the gun against my lips as if to taunt me. “I figure you’ve heard of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, giving him a dull look. It’s hard to ignore the throbbing pain in my lips and chin, but I resist the urge to show any weakness. I’ve survived too much for that. </span>
  <span>“Arai hates Arsenal. Enemies of the yakuza or something. I told you, I was never a part of that side of him.” I sigh, feeling like a broken record. </span>
  <span>I’m not tied up or anything. If I really wanted to, I could stand up and try to run. But I know I wouldn’t get far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, princess.” Fox grins. “Now do you see why you might be so important to us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t be fucking serious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to use me as leverage against Arai. I’m supposed to be your secret weapon.” I reply flatly. With a mocking smile, Fox claps his hands and leans forward again. Once again, he licks the blood off my face. But this time I can feel the cool metal of the ball in his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be horny—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it, doll. What would bother that arrogant fuck more than taking what’s his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, I’m not his!” I yell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox stands up to his full frame, his towering body nearly casting a shadow over me. “I know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You’re mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck’s sake, this is what I get for having shit taste in guys,” I grumble to myself, looking down. He chuckles in a velvety and low sound that makes my toes curl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “That reminds me. How did a girl like you get wrapped up with the big and bad yakuza boss Arai?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes at him, expecting the gun to be swung at me again, but nothing happens. “One night stand, friends with benefits, he caught feelings, et cetera.” </span>
  <span>The eyebrow with a piercing through it quirks up in interest on Fox’s face. “You seduced Arai, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mock. “Yeah, the sex was so good he fell in love. Ask him if you’re so fucking curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently it’s possible to kabedon someone in a chair. Two hands slam on either side of me, and Fox’s face ducks down to mine. </span>
  <span>Our noses nearly touch with how close he is. I can smell the mint on his breath. He leans closer until I can feel his lip ring against my wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could always fuck you and find out for myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FOX!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not me that yells his name. I mean, I wouldn’t mind but— Gash comes sprinting down the stairs will a familiar picture frame in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just when you think it can’t get any fucking worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, a rich bitch, hmm.” Fox’s lips turn up smugly as he looks at the family portrait his friend holds. I roll my eyes. “You gonna try to use me for ransom too?” </span>
  <span>He shrugs nonchalantly and takes the frame out of Gash’s hands before placing it on the side table next to me. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt. How much do you think we could for you, huh, doll?””</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About three pennies.” I scoff in response. “If you’ve got a ouija board on hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can see the slight shock on his face, though his dirty expression remains painted on his face. He takes a step forward and drops to the ground in front of, lifting his face to mine. </span>
  <span>“Mommy issues </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> daddy issues? I can see why Arai liked you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. </span>
  <span>“You must be an absolute whore in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words sent heat up my legs and straight to my core, but I force myself not to waver as we’re locked in a stare-off. It’s like he’s completely forgotten that his gray haired goon as standing behind him watching us. </span>
  <span>I give Fox a sarcastic smile. “I’ll email you the link to the sex tape if you let me go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sexy gang leader in front of me (I’ve assumed) doesn’t take me up on my offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within an hour, my suitcase is in the trunk, and I’m sitting in the backseat on the lap of Fox. It’s not uncomfortable, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of my butt being pressed against Fox’s lap. </span>
  <span>(And my boobs accidentally pressed in blond Gash’s face, but that’s not important.) </span>
  <span>With every  move I make, I can feel myself shifting against him. A deep blush covers my cheeks, but in the dark lighting no one sees it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we didn’t have to take you kicking and screaming.” He whispers in my ear. His rough voice sends shivers across my body, making me move nervously. I keep my eyes on him, and he stares me down with the same flat look. </span>
  <span>For someone who’s been kidnapped as a trophy of war, I feel more like I’m supposed to be Fox’s sex slave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turn my head so my lips are by his ear, blowing lightly on his skin. “Eat a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You first,” he shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I glare at him. “I bite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bite </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the rearview mirror, I can see the confident expression on his face as if he’s won this mini battle for dominance between the two of us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jade, only you would be sexually attracted to your kidnapper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does this really count as kidnapping? I mean, I could get away if I really wanted to, but honestly...my life needed the excitement. </span>
  <span>If it killed me, whoops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy your stay at Hotel del Inarizaki.” The blonde twin grins at me. I give him a tight smile that doesn’t reach my eyes. “So how long am I going to be ‘property of arsenal?’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it isn’t Fox that answers. It’s the ‘boss’ with the deep ass voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For as long as you're useful.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had really bad writer's block trying to write this chapter i'm sorry if it's a little meh // but hopefully it'll pass and i'll be back to normal! </p>
<p>btw, to clear something up real quick, this is a FIC. so obviously reality has been shifted just a little bit to let the story progress. i don't recommend having sexual tension with the five men who have broken into your house as you're eating ice cream in just your bra.</p>
<p>I LUV U BAE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. home sweet home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“For as long as you’re useful.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So basically they plan on keeping me to piss of Arai and once that stops entertaining them, they’ll dispose of me either to hell or on the streets. Ah, happily ever after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t respond to his words, and we spend the rest of the drive in silence. I try to track my way through the tinted windows, but when we reach the more dangerous side of Tokyo, the surrounding area becomes unfamiliar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dangerous doesn’t mean poor. It’s not rundown or falling to shambles or anything like that. But it just has a dark cloud over it, an aura of ‘HEY SHADY SHIT’S GOING DOWN HERE!’ If anything, this is where money meets danger. Only those with a high paygrade survive, other than that is kill or be killed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go into the garage. Park on the second level.” Deep voice boss says to the red-haired driver. I don’t know how I feel about ‘Maniac’ driving the car. I want to question where the hell we are, but a bright golden light answers my question. ℐ𝓃𝒶𝓇𝒾𝓏𝒶𝓀𝒾 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓉ℯ𝒶𝓊𝓈</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve heard of Inarizaki Chateaus before. It’s a luxurious hotel with fancy penthouses at the top and all the regular hotel amenities … but it’s for criminals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maniac pulls into the parking garage at the bottom of Inarizaki Chateaus and eases the car into a parking spot donned with a sign. ‘Arsenal Parking Only’ It seems like the entire level is designated for cars belonging to Arsenal. If I remember correctly from half-ignoring Arai’s complaints about yakuza business, the yakuza is in control of the first level. Maybe it’s like a totem pole. I don’t know, men are stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, rich girl. Get your suitcase out of the back.” Fox pushes me out of the car, pushing the door open for me.  I swing my legs over and climb out of the car, finally freeing myself from the bulge I’d been sitting on for 15 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a name, you know? Okazaki Jade, but my friends—or kidnappers—call me Jade.” I shoot, pulling my purple suitcase out of the trunk of the car. This is the weirdest kidnapping ever. I feel like I’m on a vacation, if anything. Just one that’s highly encouraged by enemies of the yakuza, spurring me on with a glock 19 on Fox’s waist in case I try anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox looks at me in interest. His tongue reaches out to play with his lip ring again, eyes searing into me as it moves languidly. “Suna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” I ask in confusion, and he responds me a small smile. “My name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His name is Suna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gash, blond Gash, and Maniac all follow Boss as he walks toward the center door that I can only assume is the entrance to Inarizaki Chateaus. As we walk, I feel Suna’s lips on my neck. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you call me something more personal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do I look like—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m almost too stunned to respond. Then Boss swings open the door to an elevator that takes us to another floor. Is that blood? My eyes widen as I note the red stain on the floor. “You wouldn’t happen to have any weapons on you? Or in that suitcase?” Maniac turns to me with wide and excited eyes, almost like he’s hoping I say yes. Still I shake my head ‘no.’ “No, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place has a bound code of pacifism.” Suna says to me. “Despite enemies living in one building, it’s a gun-free zone. We’re supposed to stay within our own boundaries.” The blonde twin pipes in, “it’s our condition with the police. Inarizaki Chateaus is where we go to get along.” Is that even possible with this kind of people? Well, I did date this kind of people.  “38 floors of no murder? I doubt that.” I scoff, and Suna smiles. “I said no guns. Not no murder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, as long as there’s no damage to the building itself and things like guns and shit aren’t used, anything goes here.” Gash explains to me as the elevator creaks loudly. For a bougie place like this, the parking garage elevator seems like it’s from the 1800s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So basically it’s a free for all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's ... comforting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like forever, the doors open to reveal a penthouse that looked worth a billion dollars. Although I guess with Arsenal being the #1 crime syndicate in Japan, it's not like their leaders would be lacking money in any sort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit me down on the couch and stand above me like they had at my house. The twins don’t look all that scary; honestly they are probably the least scary out of all them. Maniac, with his red hair and crazy eyes, stands next to the muscled Boss and peered down at me as though this is the most exciting thing he’s ever seen. And then there’s Suna, staring at me with that same look that causes a heat between my legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So am I like a member of Arsenal now, or are y'all serious about me being a hostage?" I smile nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, none of them respond, and I’m left looking up at all of the tall men like an idiot. Then a goofy smile crosses the blonde twin’s face. He raises a proud finger in the air. “I hereby indoctrinate you into Arsenal!” The other four just roll their eyes and groan, the gray haired twin slapping him upside the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay?” is all I could say, barely comprehending what was going on in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Atsumu! This is Ushijima, Tendou, my brother Osamu, and Fox is Suna!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I already knew that last one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Your name’s Okazaki Jade, right?” I shrug my shoulders as they all stare at me. “Yeah, but call me Jade. I don’t like my last name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion passe Atsumu’s face—he’s the only really listening to me, I guess. “That’s oka—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the daughter of Okazaki Yumeno and Okazaki Ichigo.” A voice butts in from behind me. I turn around in my seat to see a tall and skinny boy with black hair and blue eyes giving me a stern look. “Okazaki Jade, heir to the Okazaki Conglomerates trust fund. You’re worth, what, 9 billion yen? Am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[ That’s around 85 million dollars, by the way. ]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head slowly, whistles coming from the boys standing in front of me. Without another word, the black haired boy walks past us into another room, and I look forward again. Suna raises his eyebrows at me and licks his lips slowly. “We could get a lot of money for you, but I think fucking with Arai is just as good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice of you.” I smile bitterly, flashing an angry look at him. “Can you, like, fully explain what’s going to happen now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna doesn’t answer. Instead, he slides his eyes to the other man, focusing on Ushijima. “I’ll get her to her room. Let the others know what we have in our possession now—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘possession’ ain’t gonna work. You call me by my name or don’t call me at all.” I snap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he says nothing. His hand grabs my suitcase, the other wrapping around my waist. He ushers me down a hallway lit up by extravagant light fixtures. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Property Brothers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suna leads me into a large bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this… are we… okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay with me. I don’t trust you not to try shit.” Suna speaks bluntly, pushing me into a sitting position on the edge of the navy blue bed. Okay, I’m starting to get tired of looking up at him. Why does he have to be tall—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His finger goes to the bottom of my chin and pushes my gaze up to him. I can’t do anything but look into his yellow-gray fox-like eyes. “I came all this way without trying anything. You can’t give me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit of freedom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You belong to me now. You earn your freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>His hands go to my shoulders, pushing me back onto the bed before I can realize what’s happening. Suna is on top of me, caging me in with his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Earn it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't really like this chapter but here it is i'm sorryyyyy // i'm currently putting more effort into my other book 'good for' which is about semi bae &lt;3 i'm sorry my lovelies i'll try to update this story as well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>